<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Finally"| Remus Lupin by Clairecrive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431578">"Finally"| Remus Lupin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairecrive/pseuds/Clairecrive'>Clairecrive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin imagines [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Remus is adorable, Set at Hogwarts, Sirius is a little bitch but we love him, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, but what's new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairecrive/pseuds/Clairecrive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a valentine's day piece. Fluffy as hell and it features an impossibly adorable Remus. That's all you need to know, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin imagines [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Finally"| Remus Lupin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never really liked Valentine's day tbh but I was in the mood for some Remus fluff and the idea popped out of nowhere, so here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, handsome boys," you greeted them in your usual way as you took your seat at their table</p><p>"Someone's chirpy this morning." Sirius pointed out with a smirk a suggestive raise of eyebrows. You rolled your eyes but smiled at him anyway. He knew why you were such in a good mood this morning but he loved you to tease and this occasion was too perfect to pass.</p><p>"Well, who wouldn't be when your faces are the first things one sees in the morning?" Despite your use of "you", you particularly focused on Remus who was in front of you. If the other boys noticed, they didn't voice it but Remus certainly did if the blush on his cheeks was any indicator. </p><p>Being his shy self, the werewolf looked down at the food in his place but you saw a small smile tugging at his lips. Receiving compliments from you wasn't unusual, your love language was exactly this. Although it could like flirting, your words were harmless and completely platonic. </p><p>It would stupid for anyone to harbour any kind of feeling for James, for one, given his very publicly displayed love for Lily. Or even for Sirius. As wonderful as he is, he's not exactly boyfriend material. At least not in this stage of his life. You much preferred having him as a friend and not benefitting from his attention for a day or two until he moved on to the next flower. </p><p>And Peter... well, you weren't even sure if he was into girls.</p><p>Remus, on the other hand, was a whole other story. </p><p>You knew that it was impossible for him to understand the underlying longing you put in the words specifically directed at him when you were known to act in a similar way to his friends too. If one would be very careful and reflect on the kind of things you'd say to him and then to those you'd say to the rest of the Marauders, the difference would be impossible to miss. But knowing Remus, always self-deprecating and with the lowest self-esteem ever, you know you needed to be more direct.</p><p>So you started to refer to him as 'your favourite'. Giving him even more attention and gentle words of affection than the rest of them. The others had caught up and masked it as a sort of inside joke between them, playing like they were jealous and that it wasn't fair. You were glad that none of them had said anything to him but you weren't sure that this was having the effect you wished it had.</p><p>So, since today was Valentine's day, you figured that it was the perfect day where you'd go big or go home. Despite your outside confidence, you were never one to put yourself out there like this. But this was Remus, your Remus, and even if he was to reject you, you trusted him to not make a big deal about this. Sure, it would hurt like hell and it would be hard to simmer down your feelings but maybe there was a small chance that you wouldn't have to. </p><p>"Soo, I'm not sure if you know what day it is, but-"</p><p>"What do you take us for?"</p><p>"Barbarians? of course we know what day it is."</p><p>"I don't know actually."</p><p>The boys all spoke beside Remus who was quietly looking at you again and laughed a little when you rolled your eyes at the other's antics.</p><p>"Today, my sweet Pete, is Valentine's day," you explained giving him a side hug</p><p>"And so, here's a little something for my favourite boys." And before they could say anything, although you registered their confused yet somehow flushed expressions, you pulled out from under the table four sunflowers and handed each of them to the still stunned and now blushing boys.</p><p>Honestly, it was so hilarious that they should give you an award for not laughing in their faces. the sight warmed your heart though. It was clear that they were not used to being on the receiving end of such gifts but that was exactly why you were doing this. Who said that flowers were only for girls? Sure you had given them your favourite flower but you had avoided asking them so as not to ruin the surprise. </p><p>"I've never been given flowers." Peter was the first one to talk, mumbling his thanks while carefully lowering the flower to the table before digging back into his breakfast.</p><p>"Same."</p><p>"I wish I could say I have never been compared to the sun before but that would be a lie."</p><p>"Of course, you'd be an ass about it." </p><p>"This was really nice of you, y/n, thank you."</p><p>The smile that Remus gave you was the biggest gift you could ever receive on such a fine day. His dimple was shining true and he looked so cute at that moment that you were barely able to refrain yourself from kissing him. Instead, you cleared your voice and reached for the biggest part of your plan.</p><p>"Actually, there's more."</p><p>"Oh, y/n/n, you really shouldn't have gone through so much trouble for us." <em>Typical Remus,</em> you thought, <em>of course, he'd think he was a burden.</em></p><p>"No trouble at all. Besides, you didn't think that that was it for my favourite boys, did you?" </p><p>If it was possible, the colour that was now adorning his cheeks, was a new shade of red. You knew that he hated being put on the spot and so not wanting to embarrass him, you quickly handled the chocolate bar you had bought for him. It was his favourite.</p><p>"Wait a minute-"</p><p>"I thought I was your favourite!"</p><p>The cries of idignation of the two idiots you called your best friends filled the silence but your eyes stayed fixed on Remus who was still eying the chocolate like it was the most precious thing his eyes ever laid upon. Then, with a subtle flick of your wand, the letters that made up the brand moved and slowly composed a question: <em>would you be my valentine?</em></p><p>Remus face though, didn't betray any change. His eyes didn't move. If he was confused he didn't show it, if he was deeply embarrassed because you put him in the position where he had to say no to you, he didn't show it. </p><p>You waited patiently for his response. Your eyes flickered after a while on the chocolate, thinking that maybe the spell had gone wrong and it showed the wrong question or something. It didn't. You had been practising for a week and as a matter of fact, everything had gone accordingly. Except Remus reaction.</p><p>"You can say no Rem, you know. I won't be mad or anything and I promise that it's not going to get awkward-" you whispered thinking of saving him the embarrassment. It seemed like you had misread his reaction though, because before you could finish your sentence, Remus handed you something. </p><p>It was another chocolate bar. </p><p>It was your favourite, you noticed. However, it seemed like it was a special edition or something because instead of the usual brand name, on the packaging there was a drawing of a couple. Above the boy's head, there was a little cloud that read: would you be my valentine?</p><p>When you noticed, your breath got caught your lungs and your eyes snapped to Remus. This time it was him was anxiously waiting for your reaction but you didn't make him wait long. The big smile erupted on your face was spontenous and finally, you could give in to your instinct and lunging over the table, you took his face in your hands and gently pulled him to you.</p><p>As you kissed him, you heard the boys around you voice exactly what you were thinking when you felt Remus kiss back: <em>finally! </em></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="pipYoutubeVideoScaleup">
  <p>"Hello, handsome boys," you greeted them in your usual way as you took your seat at their table</p>
  <p>"Someone's chirpy this morning." Sirius pointed out with a smirk a suggestive raise of eyebrows. You rolled your eyes but smiled at him anyway. He knew why you were such in a good mood this morning but he loved you to tease and this occasion was too perfect to pass.</p>
  <p>"Well, who wouldn't be when your faces are the first things one sees in the morning?" Despite your use of "you", you particularly focused on Remus who was in front of you. If the other boys noticed, they didn't voice it but Remus certainly did if the blush on his cheeks was any indicator. </p>
  <p>Being his shy self, the werewolf looked down at the food in his place but you saw a small smile tugging at his lips. Receiving compliments from you wasn't unusual, your love language was exactly this. Although it could like flirting, your words were harmless and completely platonic. </p>
  <p>It would stupid for anyone to harbour any kind of feeling for James, for one, given his very publicly displayed love for Lily. Or even for Sirius. As wonderful as he is, he's not exactly boyfriend material. At least not in this stage of his life. You much preferred having him as a friend and not benefitting from his attention for a day or two until he moved on to the next flower. </p>
  <p>And Peter... well, you weren't even sure if he was into girls.</p>
  <p>Remus, on the other hand, was a whole other story. </p>
  <p>You knew that it was impossible for him to understand the underlying longing you put in the words specifically directed at him when you were known to act in a similar way to his friends too. If one would be very careful and reflect on the kind of things you'd say to him and then to those you'd say to the rest of the Marauders, the difference would be impossible to miss. But knowing Remus, always self-deprecating and with the lowest self-esteem ever, you know you needed to be more direct.</p>
  <p>So you started to refer to him as 'your favourite'. Giving him even more attention and gentle words of affection than the rest of them. The others had caught up and masked it as a sort of inside joke between them, playing like they were jealous and that it wasn't fair. You were glad that none of them had said anything to him but you weren't sure that this was having the effect you wished it had.</p>
  <p>So, since today was Valentine's day, you figured that it was the perfect day where you'd go big or go home. Despite your outside confidence, you were never one to put yourself out there like this. But this was Remus, your Remus, and even if he was to reject you, you trusted him to not make a big deal about this. Sure, it would hurt like hell and it would be hard to simmer down your feelings but maybe there was a small chance that you wouldn't have to. </p>
  <p>"Soo, I'm not sure if you know what day it is, but-"</p>
  <p>"What do you take us for?"</p>
  <p>"Barbarians? of course we know what day it is."</p>
  <p>"I don't know actually."</p>
  <p>The boys all spoke beside Remus who was quietly looking at you again and laughed a little when you rolled your eyes at the other's antics.</p>
  <p>"Today, my sweet Pete, is Valentine's day," you explained giving him a side hug</p>
  <p>"And so, here's a little something for my favourite boys." And before they could say anything, although you registered their confused yet somehow flushed expressions, you pulled out from under the table four sunflowers and handed each of them to the still stunned and now blushing boys.</p>
  <p>Honestly, it was so hilarious that they should give you an award for not laughing in their faces. the sight warmed your heart though. It was clear that they were not used to being on the receiving end of such gifts but that was exactly why you were doing this. Who said that flowers were only for girls? Sure you had given them your favourite flower but you had avoided asking them so as not to ruin the surprise. </p>
  <p>"I've never been given flowers." Peter was the first one to talk, mumbling his thanks while carefully lowering the flower to the table before digging back into his breakfast.</p>
  <p>"Same."</p>
  <p>"I wish I could say I have never been compared to the sun before but that would be a lie."</p>
  <p>"Of course, you'd be an ass about it." </p>
  <p>"This was really nice of you, y/n, thank you."</p>
  <p>The smile that Remus gave you was the biggest gift you could ever receive on such a fine day. His dimple was shining true and he looked so cute at that moment that you were barely able to refrain yourself from kissing him. Instead, you cleared your voice and reached for the biggest part of your plan.</p>
  <p>"Actually, there's more."</p>
  <p>"Oh, y/n/n, you really shouldn't have gone through so much trouble for us." <em>Typical Remus,</em> you thought, <em>of course, he'd think he was a burden.</em></p>
  <p>"No trouble at all. Besides, you didn't think that that was it for my favourite boys, did you?" </p>
  <p>If it was possible, the colour that was now adorning his cheeks, was a new shade of red. You knew that he hated being put on the spot and so not wanting to embarrass him, you quickly handled the chocolate bar you had bought for him. It was his favourite.</p>
  <p>"Wait a minute-"</p>
  <p>"I thought I was your favourite!"</p>
  <p>The cries of idignation of the two idiots you called your best friends filled the silence but your eyes stayed fixed on Remus who was still eying the chocolate like it was the most precious thing his eyes ever laid upon. Then, with a subtle flick of your wand, the letters that made up the brand moved and slowly composed a question: <em>would you be my valentine?</em></p>
  <p>Remus face though, didn't betray any change. His eyes didn't move. If he was confused he didn't show it, if he was deeply embarrassed because you put him in the position where he had to say no to you, he didn't show it. </p>
  <p>You waited patiently for his response. Your eyes flickered after a while on the chocolate, thinking that maybe the spell had gone wrong and it showed the wrong question or something. It didn't. You had been practising for a week and as a matter of fact, everything had gone accordingly. Except Remus reaction.</p>
  <p>"You can say no Rem, you know. I won't be mad or anything and I promise that it's not going to get awkward-" you whispered thinking of saving him the embarrassment. It seemed like you had misread his reaction though, because before you could finish your sentence, Remus handed you something. </p>
  <p>It was another chocolate bar. </p>
  <p>It was your favourite, you ntocied. However, it seemed like it was a special edition or something because instead of the usual brand name, on the packaging there was a drawing of a couple. Above the boy's head, there was a little cloud that read: would you be my valentine?</p>
  <p>When you noticed, your breath got caught your lungs and your eyes snapped to Remus. This time it was him was anxiously waiting for your reaction but you didn't make him wait long. The big smile erupted on your face was spontenous and finally, you could give in to your instinct and lunging over the table, you took his face in your hands and gently pulled him to you.</p>
  <p>As you kissed him, you heard the boys around you voice exactly what you were thinking when you felt Remus kiss back: <em>finally! </em></p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked this and you have a lovely day x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>